


Katrina's Epilogue

by Measured_Words



Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Epilogue, Needs More Fabian, The Fuck Squad, desna - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: Katrina just wants to tell the party her good news!





	Katrina's Epilogue

Yoni had been a bust. She'd been too busy grumbling about losing money at the gaming tables to really pay attention to what Katrina had been trying to tell her. The halfling cleric hadn't even looked up for the table where she'd been busy laying out her cards. Well, from everything she'd heard at the Desna shrine, maybe that was for the best. The other clerics didn't seem overly fond of her for some reason. Katrina had just hoped to be able to share her news, and Yoni had seemed the most likely to be happy for her. Oh well, there were other options.

Katrina looked around the room and saw Saida hanging on the arm of now-King Henry. There were a number of other nobles around as well – people she remembered dealing with as Lady Nightstalker. That was a little intimidating, as she wasn't really sure what anyone knew about her involvement in the former regime… Oh and anyway, Saida and Henry were leaving, so that was now a moot point. Katrina decided not to dwell on why it felt like a bit of a relief not to have to go talk to the elven sorceress, or the rest of that particular group, and look for other people.

Rhonia – she was weird, sure, but at least she'd seemed relatively nice. Katrina thought she'd seen her earlier by the banquet tables, so maybe that would be a good place to start. She made her way over in that direction to ask if anyone had seen her. There weren't many half-orcs in Thornbridge, and even then, Rhonia was distinctive. In the end, she didn’t need to. Katrina found Rhonia slumped in a chair, a plate of hors d'oeuvres and pastries in her lap, asleep. Skelekitty was batting around a profiterole off the croquembouche under her chair. She didn't wake up when Katrina poked her in the arm, so maybe that could wait until later.

That left Maddela and Sergei. Maddela was…. Well, she thought she knew where Maddela was. There was practically a line up. Katrina wasn't sure she really wanted to know what was happening in the antechamber beyond, but maybe the rogue wouldn't mind a little break? She headed over, terribly conscious of some of the sounds coming from beyond the doorway and the images they conjured in her mind. She could feel her face turning red, and her voice came out in a squeak when a tall redheaded woman in a dishevelled dress stepped into her path.

"Um… is Maddela… free?" she asked.

The woman laughed, grinning and tossing back her hair in a very distracting way. "Oh dearie. I think you’re a little young for her – try again in a few years, hmm?"

Katrina managed to nod, deciding that maybe her news could wait.

There was no sign of Sergei anywhere, though after her last encounter she didn't try as hard as she could have to hunt the ranger down. Someone she asked mentioned he'd left a little earlier with a handsome farmer hanging on his arm, so it seemed like that was a bust as well.

She wound up back near the banquet table, looking out at the revellers. They were here celebrating Henry's return, but most had no idea what had happened to him, or to the kingdom. That was kind of...liberating, really. So that was good: if she was going to follow Desna, she was going to need to appreciate her own freedom more. And maybe that meant not feeling like she owed it to anyone to tell them what choices she was making – she was practically an adult now, right? And it meant not having to stay at parties where she felt uncomfortable and out of place and everyone she knew was off doing their own thing anyway.

"Well," she muttered to herself, putting her hands on her hips and jutting out her chin like her mother used to do. "Screw all you guys, I'm going home."

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just assume she ran into Fabian and Jasper on her way out and they were very happy for her.


End file.
